wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kirin Tor
This article is about the Kirin Tor known from Warcraft lore. For the servers with this name, see Server:Kirin Tor. The Kirin Tor is a collection of the most powerful human, gnome and high elf mages in the world. Origins and Organization Following the establishment of the city-state of Dalaran, the magocrats formed the Kirin Tor as a specialized sect that was charged with cataloguing and researching every spell, artifact, and magic item known to mankind at the time. The Kirin Tor is ruled by a ruling council of six archmagi. Beneath the ruling council is a larger council of archmagi, each of whom is given tasks as the council see fits. Magi are the lowest members of the Kirin Tor, and answer to the archmagi. The "Head of the Kirin Tor", Antonidas, was a member of the ruling council and was seen as "Kirin Tor's true ruler, and the Sect's public face". The Kirin Tor is also referred to as the Magus Senate or Magocracy of Dalaran, which is is divided into two sections, the council and the archmagi, each of which is itself divided into two sections. The councils are comprised of the ruling council, the Six, and the Twelve archmagi under them. - the Six being based on seniority, the Twelve elected (usually votes go based on magical power). The Archmages are divided into the Mage's Union and the Sorcerer's League. The Six and the Twelve do not always agree, this may lead to cases where the right hand does not know what the left is doing, though the internal political disputes have never resulted in violence. One of the tasks of the Kirin Tor was to safeguard and wield the Eye of Dalaran in defence of their city. Currently, the remaining members of the Kirin Tor strive to rebuild their once-magnificent capital following its destruction by Archimonde. The Kirin Tor is made up of 120 members. . Notable Members Being a collection of the greatest mages in the land, the Kirin Tor naturally has many members who have had significant effects on the history of Azeroth, including both great wizards and those who delved too deeply into necromancy, demonology, and other warlock magics. * Archmage Antonidas (human, longtime leader of the Kirin Tor) * Archmage Arugal (human) * Drenden (human, member of the Six) * Kel'Thuzad (human, turned to the Scourge) * Archmage Khadgar (human; title under dispute, refered to alternately as Archmage and Arch-Wizard) * Krasus (red dragon, former member of the Six) * Modera (human, member of the Six) * Lady Jaina Proudmoore (human - typically classed as a sorceress, technically a wizard) * Rhonin (human- no specific rank) * Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider (high elf, now a blood elf) * Archmage Allistarj (former member of the Kirin Tor council) The novel Day of the Dragon describes a meeting of the Six. The Last Guardian mentions seven members of the Kirin Tor and lists five by name. Antonidas, Jaina and Kel'Thuzad are the only ones mentioned in the games. See Also *The Guardians of Tirisfal (part of the History of Warcraft) Category:Lore Category:Organizations